


People Die, But Real Love Is Forever

by Val_Brown



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Death, F/M, Happy Ending, Reunions, True Love, dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:10:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/pseuds/Val_Brown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dying wasn't that scary, Boyd decided, not when there was a sassy blonde waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	People Die, But Real Love Is Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is a death fic... if that's not your thing I get it. I don't like them either... BUT! I needed Boyd and Erica together again. So I did it. It's sad, but IMO the ending is happy because they are together. 
> 
> Title is lyrics from Evanescence's song "Even In Death"

Time moved slowly. He could feel the water seeping through his clothes, could hear Derek’s soft hitching breaths. He had said what he needed to, what needed to be said before he left. He didn’t want Derek to blame himself for this, it was out of his hands. Boyd wasn’t mad, he wasn’t even sad, not really. He knew that at the end of this he would have her again. 

He would be able to put his arms around her, bury his face in her hair, smell the sugary, sweet scent that was solely Erica. The scent that was slowly fading from his memory, slowly drifting from the shirt he kept hidden at the bottom of his drawer, for the times he couldn’t sleep. He would draw it out, hold it to his face and smell her again.

He blinked, his eyelids getting heavier, Stiles stood just behind Derek, his hand on Derek’s shoulder. That’s good, Derek needs someone to lean on, someone who would help him realize this is not his fault. Sure, the guy wasn’t forthcoming with information, but really, he was just a kid like them, how was he to know what could happen? The guy couldn’t get a break: his family was dead, and his uncle was crazy like a fox and as trustworthy as that fox in a hen house.

Cora knelt next to him, her hands soft on his chest, trying to stop the bleeding. He knew it was too late, he could feel it. He touched her hand; it took far more effort than he expected for him to lift it from the wet floor, a small smile on his face. She smiled softly back, whispering, _”you can finally see her again,”_ before leaning close and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

He closed his eyes and breathed out one last time.

“Why are you on the ground, Boyd?”

Opening his eyes, Boyd saw the most beautiful thing he could remember. 

“Erica.” He reached one hand up to touch her.

“Yeah, it’s me.” She smiled down at him with that bright, gorgeous smile he‘d nearly forgotten. “I missed you.”

“Me too,” he said, standing up and pulling her close, burying his face in her hair like he‘d dreamed about. She smelled the same, sugar and apples. His breath hitched as he leaned back and looked at her face. “We’re dead, huh?”

“Yep. Kinda sucks cause I miss everyone. Even Jackson’s stupid face.” She scrunched her nose in a way that made him sob out a laugh and press a long-awaited kiss to her mouth. She laughed into it and held him tight.

He was right when he told Derek it was all worth it. In the end, it was. He got to have her again.


End file.
